A Broken Hallelujah
by podge17
Summary: Songfic. Cameron takes a visit to House's apartment after her date to find out what's been bugging him all day. HouseCameron. HouseOC. CameronOC.


Hi You!

A House & Cameron songfic. Cameron makes a visit to House's place after her date and finds out what's been bothering him all day. Song: A Broken Hallelujah. Artist: Rufus Wainwright.

To **everybodylies127** and **Lizardz94**: Char, I know you're anti-Cameron, and Liz I know you don't like the pairing, but I _think_ both of you know that I don't really care who they pair House with as long as it's not slash or Stacy.

Spoilers for 2.24

Enjoy! (it might help, if you can, to listen to the song while you read this)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Broken Hallelujah

House threw himself down at the piano after a long, hard day. Somehow he felt….extremely sad. Not his usual inimitable miserable-ness, something different. As if he had suffered an extremely heart-wrenching loss. He'd been like that all day. He still didn't know why. House turned on his CD player and began to play along with the song. He began to sing the lyrics surprisingly well.

I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?

Cameron came to the door of House's apartment. She heard him…singing? She had wanted to find out what was getting to him at work.

It goes like this...the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall  
The major lift  
The baffled King composing Hallelujah

House played with passion, but almost stopped when his door opened.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof

Moonlight pooled all over Cameron's form as she stepped inside. House briefly looked up and continued playing.

Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you.

House was not disappointed when he saw her.

She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne  
She cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Cameron looked into House's eyes; as if considering literally performing the line in the song.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Cameron began to sing in a beautiful high soprano. She sat down next to him on the piano bench.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe I have been here before

Cameron remembered all the other 'House and Me' moments that they had had.

I know this room, I've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew you.

I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march

House definitely knew this, and his head began to fill with dark thoughts about Stacy.

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

House nodded at this line.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you let me know  
What's real and going on below

Cameron looked at House. Memories of their disastrous date flooded her mind when he'd told her what was really going on.

But now you never show it to me, do you?

And remember when I moved in you

Cameron leaned in closer to House. They never took their eyes off each other, they never stopped singing, and House was still playing even though he wasn't looking.

The Holy Dark was moving too

They leaned in even closer…

And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Their noses were a flea's whisker apart. They could feel every breath drawn…

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Their lips met, House had stopped playing, but the song on the CD player was still going…

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above

Cameron certainly thought so, if she could kiss House.

And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you.

They both remembered the time House had been shot.

And it's not a cry you can hear at night

Cameron remembered the countless times she had cried into her pillow like a little girl.

it's not somebody who's seen the light

House thought about how he'd shunned the world, and how he was breaking his very own Love Policy.

it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah,

They broke apart. "Why did you kiss me?" House breathed.

Hallelujah

"Why did you let me kiss you?"

Hallelujah,

Their lips met for the second time, and House spoke again. "Why did you come here tonight?"

Hallelujah

"I wanted to know what was wrong." Cameron pulled away from him reluctantly and looked him in the eye, waiting for an explanation.

Hallelujah,

"I don't know." he replied sincerely. But the truth was, and he just realized, that _she_ was what's wrong. She had been talking about her date tonight, and, he realized, that he had felt a loss because she wasn't with him.

Hallelujah

"Don't give me that crap. I can see realization in your eyes. What was it?"

Hallelujah,

"How was your date tonight?" he asked, avoiding the question.

"Made-up. I did it to make you jealous."

"Did you ever consider that you being with another man might have contributed to my bad mood?" he demanded, but feeling better.

They drew together again.

Halleluuuujaaaah

"Hallelujah." Cameron muttered before wrapping her arms around House, lips to his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought it was kind of stupid, but….It _seemed_ like a good idea at the time.

Aaaaaaaand……review!

Thanks,

ILGH


End file.
